Our Story
by loveonerenee
Summary: Horrible with summaries but here we go...First fanfic. AU Callie and Arizona where high school sweethearts until Arizona leaves Callie all alone. Returning years later still in love with Callie. But Callie has a secret that may make Arizona run away again. Please review let me know what you guys think. Arizona G!P
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

 **Callies POV**

When I looked at her for the first time in years, I unconsciously run up to her and jumped into her warm muscular arms and kissed her with everything that I had. Her tongue darted into my mouth and mine fought to dominance. This is a feeling I had long to feel again. As I kissed her all the memories of him and I came flowing back like a wave crashed into me. Everything hit me, from our first kiss to the first time that we were together to night that I would never forget. As my head caught up to my heart I jumped down from her arms feeling foolish.

"Wh…Wh... What are you doing here?" I stuttered. Still feeling a little foolish, but wanting to know what in the world she had come back here for. This was the place that she had run from. The place she swore to never return to no matter what. All of our memories where around all the corners of this town.

"I came to see how life has been treating you." she said with a cocky grin.

God her voice was more raspy and velvety than I remembered. With that tone in her voice she could get me to do anything, and i mean anything. I felt like I did back in high school. She was standing by her lockers looking more beautiful then any girl I had ever seen. All I could do was walk by with a smile on my face. I remember thinking that there was no way a girl like that would see me as more than just a good friend or with my luck she was straight. Boy had i been wrong. God those were the good old days when life was simple. If I could go back and relive some of those days I would do it in a heartbeat. i think that was the last time that i was truely happy in my own skin. While up until my son was born.

"Wait! What do you mean?" I asked in a shocked state. All of the sudden the little switch in my head went off. That one that always goes off when ever she said something stupid. Like in the back of my mind I know that this is straight bullshit because what she is saying she has said about a million times. Every lie she had every thought of or evil thing that she had done she had done to me. I had been down this road before. Her popping up just because she can had always been one of her trademarks.

"I'm fine! You left. With in that decision you left me here, in this little no mans town. I didn't make you, I didn't force you to leave and I never pushed you away. If I remember correctly you pushed me away. It's not fair for you to be here and make a statement like that. What is the real reason that you come back? Because this is straight bullshit!" My voice raise a little bit higher than I had meant for it to.

"I realized that I should have never left this town. At the end of the day this is my home this is where I belong. Also I should have never left you here. When I left here I had to leave everything that I ever loved in this world including you. You are what makes my heart beat. My happy moments are not as happy if I had you by my side. My nights are so cold without you in my arms. I am sorry for that…."

As she spoke my mind began to run. Where these words really coming form her? This was the girl I had grown up with, my first love, the immature child that left me with my heart in my hand to follow her dreams without giving what I wanted or needed a second thought. This couldn't be her. She not only did sound grown up but she also seems to be honest and sincere. Like she really meant what she was saying. Which was also a new character trait, I could only remember on time that she was actually sincere with me. She wasnt hiding behind her wall.

I stopped her midsentence, I was done listening "How long you been here, like two minutes? Did you see your parents or your brother? Go see them, once you do that come back and see me than maybe we can have this conversation."

I turned from her and walked away letting her feel the same way I did so many years ago. I couldn't believe she was here, or the fact that she was saying all the things I have always wanted her to say for years. It just didn't seem real. This had to be a dream, because it didn't make any sense. As I climbed back into my old Chevy truck my mind went back to the day she left.

 _I jumped ten feet into the air as I heard the phone ring. "Hello?" I said in a dazed state._

 _"Hey babe. I need to talk to you and it needs to be now."_

 _"What! I don't get a call from you in like two days and now at 11 o'clock at night you want me to drop everything and come see you. What if I was asleep? Why should I just come and see you?"_

 _This statement leads to a long pause. I started to get so frustrated that I almost hung up on her. My anger was getting the best of me and i wanted to hurt her just a little. I know that she would hate that but I didn't care at all. Everything that was going on it didn't add up. We where so good for so long but recently she seemed distant. Whenever we were together I could see it in her eyes that she either didn't want me around or she wanted to be somewhere else. Why is she calling now?_

 _"I'm leaving."_

 _Those words hit me like a knife in heart and my lungs just stopped working. Tears began to well in my eyes and creep down my face. My mind began to run I could not process what she was saying. How could this be? So many thoughts ran through my head. As the phones dropped from my hand and bounced off my hard wood floor bring me back to my horrible reality that my baby was walking out of my life. I couldn't believe the love of my life was leaving me. How could she just walk out on my like this?_

 _With a deep breath I wiped the tears from the corner of my eyes and I said "fine I'll meet you at our spot in like 20 min."_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Mama!"

The screams of my son where all that I need to hear to make my day better. Somehow, the sound of my son's voice was able to pull me out of any day dream. He was my world, he was the reason that I got up every morning. If i was honest he was the only reason i was here.

"Luke! How is my little monkey butt?"

As I held my son in my arms, everything felt right. Like nothing Arizona could say that would ever change that. My son was the spitting image of his mother but that didn't stop me from loving him. There were days when i thought the idea of waking up was like slap in the face. Nowadays my sons voice was enough to get me out of bed, some days.

"It was a good day mama. Auntie made us cookies and Peyton and I did our homework and just played outside. Guess what Peyton told me, she said that he doesn't like Spongebob. Can you believe that mama? "

Lucas looked up at me with his beautiful blue eyes and I could see the disbelief that his cousin didn't like his favorite cartoon. Like the everyone in the world was suppose to love all the things that he loved.

"No way baby. That is crazy. But you know that you are a little crazy too. You told her last week that you didnt like Hello Kitty and she thought that you where insane. Let me go see Auntie Charlye and see how her day was. Ok. Go see if Peyton wants to play before we go."

As Lucas jumped from my arms, I watched him run off to go play. I stared at him and watched as he run to my niece and started to play. I then turned up the walk and went to see my sister. She was like my best friend. When Arizona left the first time, she was the one that helped me through it. She didn't just say it was going to be ok, or that it would all work out in the end. She stuck by me and helped me with the healing process. If Arizona was really back to stay she was the first person I wanted to tell. Maybe she could help with all the unanswered questions.

I still didn't get why she was back. The last I heard she had a pretty good life. She wasn't filthy rich, but she was pretty well off. She had a nice place in a city, with a big fancy car and basically everything she had ever wanted. She always said that she thought she was a city girl stuck in a small town. Now she was back in Davis. Why come back to this little hick town.

"Charlye! Hey girl where are you at?" I yelled as I walked into my sister's house. My sister was about 3 years younger than I. She and her husband, Chandler, were basically my whole world. This was the place that I went to when I felt like I had nowhere to go. She would say that what I had so wanted but in a way I envied her. She had the life I had always wanted. She meets her husband in high school.

They were juniors in high school when they started to date. Although they had their issues and I mean issues. They went through all kinds of crazy stuff, from pregnancy scares to brothers being killed. Even through all that they still made it. They got married at 19, and then had my little nieces at 21. Now at 28 she and Chandler just bought a huge house on about 2 acres.

"Hey Cal. I'm in the kitchen."

Walking in my sister's house made me feel proud. My little sister had just made it big. She got everything she ever wanted. I was not only happy for her but I was also so proud. I mean who wouldn't be proud of their little sister that was happy and had everything she wanted.

"Hey girl, I got some crazy news for you. Guess who I just ran into."

"Was it Mickey Mouse? Cause Payton swears that she saw him playing in the yard earlier."

I smirked. As I sat at her kitchen table I said "No close though. I saw and talked to Arizona Robbins."

As soon as I said his name my sister's head turned so fast I thought she was going to get whiplash. The look on her face was one of disbelief and almost fears. In her eyes I could see her remembering everything that we had been through. And I could see she was scared that I would want to get back with Arizona and that history would repeat itself. Maybe this time i woud not recover like i had before. That I have my world completely shattered again. She was the only person that understood the control that she had over me. Well the control that she once had over me. In my heart of heart that she may still have that power.

"Charlie your silence is speaking volumes. I need you to say something, anything would be better than this."

"Uh…mmm." For the first time in her life, she had nothing to say. This was the girl that had something to say about everything. So her not having anything to say was a rarity and not at all an ok thing.

"I can't believe it. Why is she back? Does she know about Lucas? Did you call her and tell her what was going on?"

"Whoa whoa, breathe honey. Relax. No I didn't tell her. I told you that I never would, besides the only people that do no is you, me, and mom. why would I?"

I could see that it was getting hard for her to understand. She was bringing to ask the same questions I was.

"I'm sorry but every time you say her name all I can think about is how bads he hurt you and that night that she left you."

Her words forced me back to a night that I had sworn to never revisit.

When I finally got to the park, which was our spot, I thought about all the time we spent there. This was the place where I first realized that I love her, this was the place where we had our first kiss and now it was going to be the place where she would break my heart. I hated her for this, it didn't matter what great times we had had here, and in one quick moment he would kill all of our great memories. Everything I was trying so hard to hold on to. Now everything will be corrupted by this night.

As I got closer I saw that she had already beat me here. God why did she have to look so nice? She always did though. It didn't matter what we were doing she always liked so beautiful. She was about 5'9 with an athletic body and was tall enough that my head would lay on her chest every time that we hugged. But that was a position that I would not be in ever again. I would never have her arms wrap around me after a long day nor would I be able to cry on her shoulder when I got in a fight with my mom. This was almost too much to process I almost walked away. However I had to know what was going on.

With my head held high I walked right up to her and said "How can you jus leave me? Are you saying you don't love me anymore? That you just woke up and said 'hey you know what I don't love her anymore, it's just not worth it for me. So I am just going to leave town. Fuck her and if she loves me it doesn't really matter.'"

I had to go straight to the point. I knew that if she said anything first I would just melt and let her get away with this. It was crazy the control that she had over me. With one puppy dog look, she could get me to do almost anything. The way that her eyes could pierce my soul. Her touch could make me say yes to anything that she asked. That had gotten me into trouble when we were younger. So I knew that if I didn't go first I would never get the answers I need. She left her head and what I saw shook me to my core. She didn't use his puppy dog look this time. Instead of that she looked at me with a plain, emotionless face and said "not in so many words but yeah. I just feel like this town is choking me. The only thing that is keeping me here is you, and you and I aren't where we use to be and I don't know if I even want to get back to that. I need to get out of here and be free."

As I let that sink in I saw the playground, and thought about the kids that would play there tomorrow. The little boys and girls that were totally oblivious to what was going on in the world. To be so young and not have to worry about real life issues, not knowing that one day they could be sitting in this exact position. Sitting here with the realization that the love of your life was going to leave you and there was nothing you could do about it.

"You need to be free for me."I asked with tears starting to well in my eyes. I told myself not to do this. Fuck. Before she could answer I shook my head making sure she would not answer, this was an answer that I didn't want to know. Did she really think that I was holding her back. How could she believe that I was the one stopping her from her dreams? I was her ride or die and I would do anything for her, just like I had always done. "I don't know what you want me to say. I could try and find the right words to get you to stay, but what's the use? It seems like you have already made your mind up and we both know there's no changing it. So why would I even try, it useless." Tears started to come to my eyes again but I could not let her see me cry. I would not give someone that didn't love me see me cry. Looking at the ground unable to look her in her eyes I said, "Damn I love you so much, don't you see that? Don't see you see how much this is killing me?"

I thought that maybe somehow she would see that this was going to hurt me. Try and see how this was going to affect me. Maybe this would be enough of a reason for her to stay, but with the coldest eyes she looked at me and said "Yeah I have made up my mind I'm leaving and there is nothing you can do to change that. I have to, just thought I should be the one to tell you. I respect you enough to tell you face to face instead of you coming by the house and seeing all my shit gone." She said it with such callus and almost robotic. Respect not love that was the word that she used. Did she really stop loving me out of nowhere. It almost seemed like she had practiced this and had a response for everything that I could possibly have to say.

With that she turned and left me sitting there. With tears in my eyes now streaming down my face I yelled after her "Do you even still love me?" Without even turning to look at me she said "It doesn't matter how I fell, I have to do this."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

I just wanted to take a moment to say thank you all for the love. This is my first story and i feel so much love thank you. For the people that asked yes Callie has a son and it is Arizona. Please review and let me know what you guys think.

CHAPTER 3

"Callie!"

"Yeah, sorry I was lost on memory lane. What's going on?"

"I just wanted to know if you were going to stay for dinner."

"No thanks sister. I've had a long day and I have a lot on my mind, so I think I will just take Luke home thank you though."

"Ok that's cool. Don't think too much on this ok. If you let it this will drive you crazy. The last thing I need is a crazy sister."

"Luke lets go baby get your stuff!" I yelled to my son. I turned to my sister and said "I'll try no promises thought."

Once Luke was fully strapped into the car, my mind started to wonder again. Not to the normal things though, you know like work, how Luke did in school or even what we were going to have for dinner. Oh shit what am I going to make for dinner? Now I was kind of wishing I had stayed for dinner with my sister. Instead my thoughts went to why Arizona would come back here now. Could she have known that my whole world, this little blue eyed baby boy was actually her son? How could she even have known? I didn't say anything and I knew that my sister didn't say anything.

My mother must have done it. That's who. She was the only one left that knew that Luke was Arizona's. I couldn't see how she could have done it though. My mom was a very strong and loving person. She was the type of mom that everyone called mom. All through middle school and even high school my mom was Mama Torres. She had always loved Arizona and wanted her and me to be together. She had always been our biggest fans and she thought he was my happily ever after. She had just recently asked me if I had ever told Arizona about Lucas. I remember trying to fast talk my way out of the whole thing. I had always been able to talk myself out of tickets, bad dates and even out of paying for some things. But when it came to my moms, I couldn't do it. It was like she already knew the bullshit before I even said it.

So instead of going in a circle, I just come straight out with it. I told her that I didn't want her to come back just for her son. That I could have her here, be that close to me and not hold her, not kiss her and not be able to have her in my life that way. I will never forget what she said. She looked at me with her green eyes and calmly said "Baby I know that girl hurt you in a way that you will never fully heal from and deep down you still love her. Anyone that knows you knows that girl will always be the love of your life. But what the hell gives you the right to rob your son from having his other mother. I know that you and your father had your issues growing up and look how wonderful you are. But a child should have both of his parents in his life." My mom did know how to play the guilt trip thing very well. So I told her that one day I would tell her. I guess I always knew I would have to tell her but not right now. As I started to really think about it I knew my mother would have never done that. She might not have agreed with my decision to not tell her but she always respects what I did and know that in the end I would come up on her side. So she would have never done that to me. I felt bad for even thinking badly about my mother.

"Mama what's for dinner?"

Once again my son's voice pulled me back to reality. We were almost home by now. Isn't it funny how you body and mind can go on auto-pilot and you can get home with out even really thinking about it? As I pulled into the driveway I turned to Luke and said "I don't know baby what sounds good to eat?"

"Mac and Cheese!" he said with the biggest smile on his face and starts laughing. I replied with a laugh and a kiss on his cheek, "you know you say that every time baby. But that ok, because I love Mac and Cheese."

As Luke and I got into the house I started to make dinner and yet again my mind started to wonder. I went back to the last time I had even seen Arizona. I had gone to Seattle to try and convince her that I loved her and wanted her to come back or for her to ask me to stay. I still remember the last conversation I had had with her.

 _"_ _It's hard you know. How am I supposed to move on and get over you, with you sitting right there next to me? Everywhere I go there you are. They say that time heals all the wounds that you feel. Well, when does that process start for me? When do I get to wake up with you not my mind or go to sleep wishing that I could feel your arms wrapped around me? I know that all things work out for the best call me a damn optimist if you must. I'm just waiting to see the best in this situation. To become the person I am supposed to be due to this situation. Why do I have to be the bigger person about everything? Why can't you love me the way that I love you?" I yelled at her as I almost fell out of her little sports car. Why did I even get into this god damn car? Why did she still have this level of control over me? It was her eyes. It had always in her eyes. The way she looked at me when she wanted me to do something. I hated and loved that look at the same time. She played the puppy eyed guilt trip card better than even my mother. The way her blue eyes could see through all bullshit and straight into my soul._

 _The next thing I know she was climbing out of her car walking towards me. My heart still raced every time she walked towards me, after a year of not being with her i still wanted to feel her arms around me. To feel her lips brush against mine. Even when she wasn't looking at me, my heart still raced thinking of the next time I would hear her voice, feel her touch or even taste her lips. The simple scent of her brought me to my knees. God the way that she smelled._

 _Before I could realize what was happen, she grabbed me in one quick swoop and pushed her lips against mine. She could still make me melt with her lips. As her mouth over took mine with our tongues dueling it out the world just slipped away, and for that whole minute the fact that I came all the way out here for her to say that she doesn't know how she feels about me and doesn't know if she would ever come back, was completely worth it. I know that this was not the fix to our problems and this would never make it better, I still didn't pushed her away, instead I pulled her into me. I allowed her to hold me, to move her hands down to grab my ass. My arms when around her neck. For once in the last year I didn't have to think about anything. It was a time to turn everything off. I was allowed to not care, to not worry about how I was suppose to leave her and how much my life would change with her not wanting me or needing me the way that i needed her. I just needed to know that she truly loved me even if it was only for the night._

 _After that I don't really remember much. I do remember go to her house and I do remember her holding me, but after that I don't remember anything. The whole night was just a blur of lustful kisses and loving stares. In the morning I heard "Good morning babe." As those words fell out of her month I felt her love again washing over me. As I pulled myself together I really started to think about what I just did. I wanted so bad to cry and not ever get up again. To just lay there and die. But I couldn't do that, if I did that she would win, so that forced me to get up._

 _"_ _Good morning. What time is it?"_

 _"_ _I think it's about 9 o'clock._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

I want to start by saying THANK YOU ALL! First time writer and the amount of love and support has been almost to much to handle. Thank you. This chapter will answer a lot of the questions that you guys have had. Please feel free to review any idea or comments even if negative i want to hear them. Enough from me enjoy...

CHAPTER 4

When I woke up the next day, Lucas was already up. My son was amazing; even though he was only 9 years old he could get up and make his own breakfast and stay quiet so that I could get some sleep. It was hard to believe that this was Arizona's little boy.

"Good morning baby. How did you sleep?"

"Good morning mama. I'm eating cereal and watching Spongbob. Do you want to watch with me mama?"

"Not right now baby, but when you're done go get ready. We are going to see Auntie Charlie ok?"

As I started my coffee I heard my doorbell ring. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Luke starting to run up the stairs. Wow this boy really listened to me. What did I do to deserve this little boy? When I got to the door, my mouth drop to I swear the floor, I saw Arizona standing on my doorstep. Oh my god how did she find me? This is what I get for living in a small town. I could have easily walked away and pretended to not hear it. However, my better judgment wouldn't let me.

"Hey Arizona what's going on? What you doing here?"

"Hey Callie, you told me we couldn't talk till I saw all my people. While I've talked to all my family and friends, at least the ones that still live in town, so now I'm here. Can we talk now?"

She pushed her way into the house as she said all this. I started to stress as she walked through my house realizing all of the Luke's toys everywhere. I hadn't had time to clean last night, too much on my mind. Then to top it all off I could hear Luke coming down stairs. How was I going to explain that? Do I tell het or act like this was someone else kid? I could simply tell Luke to go back up stairs and not deal with it. Well it was too late now. As Luke stood right in next to me I was still trying to decide what to do. I was not at all prepared for this conversation or for any detail about my son. With Luke looking up at me I just ripped off the band aide.

"Hey baby, say hi to mamas friend her name is Arizona."

"Hello my name is Lucas." he said with his hand out to shake Arizona's hand.

I could see Arizona starting to do math in her head, from the last time we were together and how old Luke looked. Anyone could tell just by looking at him, that this was Arizona's kid. So now the ball was in my court, do I tell her that this was her son or just act like he was someone else. I brought my eyes to hers, telling her to say hi. She looked at me shocked into silence. She then reached out her hand and said "Hi, big guy it is nice to meet you."

"Hey baby, go watch TV, while Arizona and I talk ok. I'll be right in."

"Ok mama, good bye Arizona"

Arizona and I walked back onto the pouch. I knew the conversation I was going to have. God this was a conversation I really didn't want to have. I mean I always knew it was one I would have to have one day, but I didn't want that day to be today. I've thought about this day for the last ten years, basically from the day that I found out I was going to have a baby. Now ten years later I still wasn't ready for this moment. As I sat down I could see that Arizona was still in shock from what she had just seen. I was still not sure how to start this conversation. However I didn't have to start it because Arizona started it for me.

"How old is your son?" she said in a voice that was still trying to process what she had just seen.

"He will be 10 in March."

"Where is his father?"

Here was my chance I could simply imply that Luke was conceived in a drunken adventure gone wrong. I could just sweep it under the rug and call it a day, but that wasn't me. I was never once ashamed of my son and right now it was the same. I took a deep breath and wished for a shot to get through this and said, "Not around and his other parent doesn't know that he even exist. I always wanted to tell them but there was never a good time for me so I never got the chance." Arizona looked up at me with the same blue eyes as my son and said "Is he mine?"

I held my head high and said "Yes. Arizona that was your son. Lucas James Robbins-Torrea."

After hearing this she jumps up from her seat and kicks it to the side, "You gotta be fucking kiddon't me. How in the hell could you have my child and then just not tell me. Are you outside of your ever loving mind? This is so fucked up?"

I was ready for her to be angry I mean if roles were reversed I would have a few things to say as well, but she was not going to sit here in my home yelling at me like she had no sense. I stood up in her face and said with a calm voice because I knew that Luke could hear me if I shouted and said "This is my home and you will not call me outside of my name. First of all you have alright to be mad I give you that, but you will talk to me like you have some sense. Second of all this is not a conversation to have with my son right inside the house. We can have this talk at another time. Right now I need you to get the fuck off my property before I have you removed." With the coldest eyes that I have ever had I looked at her and turned and walked back into my house. As I locked the door I heard her car leave. I slumped against door and wanted to fall apart but I knew that I could not do that. I had Luke to be strong for. I did not have the time to have the melt down that I rightly deserved so I pushed it down and told Luke to get ready and run up stair. I need to see my sister and talk this all out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Arizona POV**

This can't be my kid. Callie would have told me i mean I know we haven't even been friends or anything close to that in almost 10 years but she was the love of my life how could she do this. My mind was running a mile a minute. I was just driving around aimlessly trying to get hold of myself. I have a son. I have a son with Callie, I have a son with Callie named Lucas. Before I know it I was at the park. I don't even know how I got here, but this has always been mine and Callie's spot. This was the place that I went to think to get away from the world.

I thought back to the last time I was here, the place where I ruined everything that I had. I told the love of my life that I didn't want her or love her anymore. That was never true but I couldn't stay here, i thought I needed more than this town could offer. I was so wrong all I needed was Callie. Why didn't I ask her to come with me? Why didn't I tell her that I needed her? Why did I push her away? Would she have come with me if I asked? Would we be happy with Luke with us?

As I sat on the swings I thought about the final morning with Callie before she walked out of my life.

 _The sunlight was coming through the curtains. As the light hit my face I start to stir. I open my eyes and look up to the ceiling. Replaying the previous night in my head. I remember arguing with Callie and her asking me to come home, asking me to come back to her. I couldn't do that I wasn't ready to go back to Davis and be just another towns person. That place had nothing for me. Seattle gave me so many more options. I could be someone here. I then remembered her jumping out of the car after I told her I was never coming back and me chasing her down kissing her with all my worth. I couldn't put into words how I felt i dint want her to leave not like this but I wanted her to feel the love I had for her._

 _I turned my head and saw Callie cuddled into my side. I carefully move the brunette locks so that I can look at her face. This was my world everything I have ever wanted. But I wasn't the women that she needed. She deserved the world and I couldn't give that to her. I had to let her go. While slowly caressing her face brown eyes looked up at me._

" _good morning babe" the term of endearment slipped from lips before I could stop it. She just looks at me. I can she wants to cry and it broke my heart but I had to be strong this was what was best for her._

" _Good morning. What time is it?"_

 _Looking at my alarm clock on my dresser, "it's just a little after nine. Do you need to leave or can you have some breakfast first?" I know I should let her go, let her get dressed and walk out of my life but my heart won't let me. My hand was on her cheek and she eyes me carefully. She starts to lean into my hand and inches her face closer to mine. I kiss her. God this is like coming home. I have always loved the way that she taste. She moans into my mouth as she starts to move so that she is straddling me. I love when she thinks she can top me. Knowing this will be the last time I let her._

 _My hands move down her back and rest on her hips as my tongue duals for dominance in her mouth. Her hands are in my hair she is grinding in my lap making me hard and I think this is it I could die right here right now and be completely happy about it. I am rock hard if she keeps going I will cum right here. I pick her up off my lap and her down on my bed and just look at her. My god is she beautiful. Her tan skin, her brown eyes. She is so breathing hard that her tits are almost bouncing and in her eyes I not only see lust but love._

" _I will love you forever Calliope." Before she can respond or tell me the same I kiss her and press my body into hers. She moves her hands between us and grabs me and begins to stroke me leading me to where she needs me most._

 _Something makes me break the kiss. I stare at her again and cares her face getting lost in her eyes and whisper "are you sure?" she leans into my hand say "I will love you forever Arizona. Make love to me. Make me yours" And I did over and over…._

 **A/N so writing smut i not my strong sue and i am sorry for how bad this was but i hope that you got something out of it. Please Review...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Callies POV

I am sitting in my spot, really it was our spot. It had been our spot for years before now and it would always be. It had been a week since Arizona had found out about Luke. Now i was seating on the swings i practiced what i planned to say to Arizona. I never thought i would have this conversation. She had left me all alone and made it completely clear that i was not what she wanted. When i got pregnant i thought about calling her, literally everyday i wanted to have her there. I wanted her to see my belly grow, to hear our childs heart beat, to be there when he was born. I know that i was in the wrong i know that i needed to tell her about it but i couldn't. I couldn't see her face everyday and not be able to touch her and i wouldn't know what to do if she started to date someone else. I was being selfish but i didn't care. I know what everyone around me thought, i should have been the better person and told her. However I made my decision and i had to stick with it. As i am sitting there trying to find a way to tell Arizona everything she walked up on me.

"Hey Calliope."

I looked up at her, i wasn't ready for this. I know i had 10 years and a week to prepare myself but i didn't want to do it. She moved to the swing next to me and turned so that she was looking right at me.

"Hey Ari i never thought that you would come back to our spot."

"I was just up here last week. This has always been the perfect place to just think. Is that what you are doing here?"

Even after all these years she still knew me so well. I take a second to just look at her. She was dressed in a simple black tee, blue jeans and black boots, but my god was she beautiful. She looked so much better with age. She was more tone now but her eyes gave her away. I could always tell if she was really happy or just saying what people wanted to hear. Her smile didn't reach her eyes. I moved so that we were both looking at each other.

"You know me somethings never change. This is still my thinking spot my escape from the world. I know that we need to talk, honestly I don't even know where to start. I do have to ask why you're back?"

I watch her carefully, I have always been able to read her body language and even now I can tell she is struggling to answer this simple question.

"My mom passed about a month ago. I came home to take care of everything. I tried to sell her house but I couldn't let go of my childhood home. So that is where i have been living and now with the knowledge of my son i will not be going back to Seattle."

Oh my god i forgot about that. I had heard that her mom passed and i even went to the funeral. I showed up super late so that i could slip in and out. I hadn't seen her mom in years but I loved Arizona's mom, she was like my second mom. I had seen Arizona at the funeral she looked so crushed by what had happened but i didn't want to make that day about us so i didn't even talk to her and i was sure she didn't see me. After the funeral i was waiting for her to show up on my door step or at my mom's house but she never did. To me that was sign that she was really done and me not telling her about Luke was ok. It wasn't because here she in now.

"I am so sorry about that Zona. Her funeral was beautiful she would have been so proud of you."

"Thank you. Wait you were there?"

"Of course i was there. I loved your mom like she was my own. I know that we were not really friends but it was something that i had to do."

She just nodded her head. Ok this it is i have to do this now or i never will.

"So do you want to have this conversation now or do you want to wait a little longer?"

"waiting has never worked for us. I just want to say my part then you can respond. I don't want to fight with you I don't want to argue. Let me say my peace them we can move on."

I think i can do that. I know she is going to ask me a lot of questions and i can do this.

"Go head arizona ask me whatever you like and i will answer the best of my ability"

"Ok let's start with why didn't you tell me?"

I dropped my head and wanted to cry so bad. I had thought about this everyday for the last ten years and no answer was going to be good enough. With tears starting to well in my eyes i lifted my head and looked into her blue eyes. I took a deep breath and said "I don't have a good enough answer for you. I have thought this through over and over and i have nothing. All that i have is that i could not do it. I knew that you didn't want kids and i knew that you didn't want me so i didn't drag you back here. I am sorry it was a mistake that i will regret for the rest of my life. I-I am sorry"

I was full blown crying now. I couldn't stop the tears and i didn't want to. She need to know that yes i hurt her but i am hurt too. She is so close to me and i was crying i wanted her to hold me. I know that was not something that she would be willing to give me but i wanted it. Next thing i know Arizona is at my side telling me we should seat at the table. Once we were seated across from each other she grabbed my hands. I tried to pull away, i may have wanted her embrace but i didn't deserve it. But she held my hands strong and still. I looked up at her since telling her that i couldn't tell her. She looked at me with love and understanding.

"I understand what you are saying. I always said that i didn't want kids. But it was you. I would have been there for you and our baby. I would have tried really hard to be enough for you and our child. I only have one more question and we can be done for today."

"Only one more question? I feel like you should have a lot more questions, but go for it?"

She laughs and my heart stops for a moment. That sounds was the most amazing sounds in all the world and i haven't heard it in ten years. As she smiles i see her dimples are on point. God did i miss those dimples. I miss everything about her.

"I do have a lot more questions for you but the only one i want to know is, when can i meet my son and does he know about me?"

Of course Luke knew about her. Yes i did say that she wasn't part of our life but that she did love him. I told him all the time that how his smile looked like hers or how his eyes were the same color of hers and how she was just as much of a morning person as he was. He knew all that he needed to know about her expect where she was.

"Yes Arizona he knows all about you. He has letters for you and he knows that you love him. You are welcome to meet him if you like. But there will be some rules."

"Rules?"

"Yes 1. I need to know to where you take him and when he'll be back. 2. I don't want him around the wrong people i.e booty calls or any other person that is just passing through. Are you ok with those rules?"

A silence fell between us. I was scared that she was going to fight me on this. I didn't want to go to court over this i just wanted it to be handled between us.

" I don't have any issues with your rule. Give me your phone and i'll put my number in. Also just so you know i am not seeing anyone and i don't see myself dating anytime soon, getting to know my son and being a good mother are my only goals right now. Ill text you tomorrow and see whats a good time to pick him up. Goodbye Calliope." She stood up and gave my shoulder a squeeze and walked away. I missed the warmth of her hand as soon as she pulled away. I watched her walked to her car. I hope this all works out and that i will stop loving her that would make all this easier.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hey guys i wanted to thank you guys again. I love the love that i am getting here. I will say that i am hitting a little writers block. I didn't think that anyone would really like this story let alone follow it. So it maybe a few days before i post again. I know i am the worst, been there with a few other stories. So please forgive me. Now please enjoy...

Chapter 7

Today was the day, Arizona was going to meet Luke for the first time. To say that i was scared shitless was an understatement. Arizona is a great person, although we had our issues she is going to be a great mother. Even if she didn't know it yet. I have always known that she had a lot of issue with her family, dad that was never around due to being in the military and a brother that had died when she was in her teens but i know how much family meant to her and i knew that i could trust her with our son. I had talked to Luke just a few days ago and told him what would be going on and he seemed ok with it.

" _Luke baby i need to talk to you can you come into the kitchen real quick?" Luke was in the living room playing with his legos. I swear this kid was going to be an architect, he loved to build things from a very early age and i did what i could to make sure that he would find a way out of this town. He come barreling into the kitchen and slides in and takes a sit at the table._

" _Yes mama whats up?"_

 _This was going to be a really hard thing to explain to him. I was still unsure how i was going to do it. Thus far i had just been winging it and it seems to work with Arizona so i was going to try the same thing with Luke._

" _So you remember the lady that you meet a few days ago at the house. Arizona."_

" _Yes, she looks like the lady in the picture in my baby book. Is she my other mom?"_

 _God my son was too smart for his own good. I had completely forgot about the baby book. I know that i didn't plan to tell Arizona about luke but i felt like Luke need to know about his other mother so i made him a baby book. Every big thing in his life was put into this book. Pictures of his birth, all of his birthdays and of course a section all about his other mom. He know about her and our love story. When he would ask where she was i would tell him that she was off making the world a better place. It was a lie but it was better than telling him that maybe she didn't want him. Or telling me that i was too much of a coward to tell her about him._

" _Yes baby that is her. She wants to get to know you. She just moved back to town and asked me if you guys could hang out. What you do you think? Would you be up to meeting her?"_

 _My son sat there for a moment and thought about it. I was nervous he was going to say no and then i would have to force him to do it. I never wanted to force him to do anything but i didn't want him to hate her, all in all it was my fault you know. He lifts his head and says "will you be there too?" I tell him no and that Arizona wants some alone time with him to get to know him. Again his head falls as he thinks over what he wants to do. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime he says "sure." Not the yes i was looking for but i would take what i could get._

The doorbell rung and pulled me from my memories. I check myself in the mirror by the door and pull it open, i already knew who it was, giving her my biggest smile. This is not going to help us stay platonic but i don't want that. She is now and will always be the love of my life. But my decisions had made it so that would never happen. It didn't stop me from wanting it though.

"Hey Arizona, come in. How are you doing?"

She gave me a nervous smile and come in. As i closed the door behind me i watch Arizona's body language. She was looking at all the pictures that i had on my walls and i could tell that she was nervous and scared all at the same time. I could tell that she wasn't ready for my house to look this nice. When i found out that i was pregnant i wanted to give my baby a nice house. Being who my father was, even if we didn't have contact due to the fact that i was gay, i had a trust fund. So dipped into it and i bought Luke and myself a decent house. I didn't need the big ass house or all the crazy nice things i just needed a modest house. So that's what i got except i paid a little bit more and got some land with the house.

"Hey Cal. If i am being honest i am really nervous."

I chuckled and said "I think that Luke is nervous too. I am sure that you guys will be fine.I do want to give this to you. I do want it back though. This is Luke's baby book. I have been keeping it since i found out i was pregnant, i hoped one day i could show you this. I am just glad that i can."

I handed the book over to her and she had tears in her eyes. She looked up at me and the tears rolled down her cheeks. This sight warmed my heart and broke my heart all at the same time. I pulled her into a hug. This was the first time that i had her in my arms in about 10 years and it felt amazing. She melted into her arms as i whispered in her ear "I am sorry for all this. I wish i could take the pain away but i can't. This is the best that i can do."

She pulled back from me and looked directly into my eyes. Brown eyes meeting blue eyes and i could have sworn that she was leaning in to kiss me. God did i want her lips on mine but it couldn't be like this. I knew that i hurt her and i knew that i need to make it up to her before we went here. Luck was on my side cause Luke come running down the stairs. I pulled away and looked at Arizona and hoped that my eyes portrayed what i was trying to say without words. I turned around and Luke had just come down the stairs.

"Hey baby are you ready to go with your mom?"

"Yes mama. Hello Arizona. If you don't mind right now i am going to call you by your name until i know you a little better. I am sorry."

I looked at Arizona and could see that she completely understood where he was coming from. As i fixed my lips to respond Arizona cut me off.

"Hey little man. That is completely fine. I want you to be comfortable around me so call me what you like."

Luke smile and nodded his head. I handed him his jacket and asked Arizona what she had planned for the two of them.

"I thought we could go see a new movie and maybe get diner. Is that ok with the two of you."

I just nodded my head and Luke said "can you we go the place with the arcade in it?"

"Yes buddy whatever you want to do."

"Ok Lucas i need to listen and what is the rule when you are out in public with me or anyone else?"

"Be where they can see me."

"That's right baby go have fun with your ."

I kissed Luke on the cheek and watched as he and Arizona walked to her car. I hoped that all this worked out. I can't believe i almost kissed her. As i walked back into the house, i started to think of the best way to make all this up to Arizona.

A/N2

Thank you for reading again. Please review and let me know what you guys may want to see happen. Thanks again. See you soon


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hello my loves. I am so so so sorry that i have been MIA for so long writers block is a real thing. But i think i got some good idea for the rest of this story. I will not give you a time table because life can make hard to stick to it. but i will be doing better to update more often. Please review i love hearing from you all. Please enjoy**

 **Chapter 8**

Arizona POV

I had just had the best day with my son today. I am still not used to the concept that i even had son but Luke was the best. I know most moms say that about their kids but it was true. We had gone to the movies and then to an arcade with a pizzeria in it. I found out that he is just as competitive as me. We had a shootout and loser had to eat what looked like death in a cup. Luke gave me a run for my money unfortunately for him i won. We got back the table and he was already to take the full cup to the head. I know he's nervous it's all over his face. I just couldn't watch him but i thought i would play with him a little bit.

"Alright Luke you ready for this. I thinking we have everything edible on the table in that the cup. We have salt, black pepper, red pepper flakes, tomato sauce and think that you put cheese bread in there. Ewwww"

Luke makes eye contact with me brings the cup to his lips. I eye him making him believe that I am going to make him do this. As the cup sits on his lips he plugs he's nose and his eyes. Just as he tips the cup back I put my hand on his forearm to stop him.

"No no Luke you don't have to do that baby. I think your mom would be made if I send you home with a stomachache."

He set the cup on the counter faster than i had ever seen a nine year old move. He turns his head laughs so hard. In that moment i know that i would give anything to hear that sound everyday for the rest of my life. He laughed so hard that he snorted which just made both of us laugh even harder. Once our ribs were sore and our stomach muscles were screaming he said" I can't believe I thought you were going to make me drink that. You really had me going arizona" his laughter once again filled my ears again and my face split into a huge smile. I wish he would call me mom or mama but I knew that would take time.

"oh God no I think we both would have thrown up if you had. What a mess that would have been. You ready to go little man. I'm sure Callie is missing you." He nodded his head and we headed back to his place.

The drive back to Callie had been full of silly jokes and singing along to the radio. Today had been the best day of my life. It kinda sucks that I would have to drop Luke off and go back to an empty house.

"why weren't you around when I was little? Mom says that you love me you just couldn't be with us. Is that true or did I do something to make you leave?"

I was not ready for luke to ask me that question. I mean I knew it was coming but I didn't think it would be today. I thought that maybe just maybe I could get through today without it. I had no idea how to answer that. As we pulled up into Callie's driveway, i looked at Lucas and said" Honesty i didn't know that you were around. I hurt your mom when we were younger and i understand why she didn't tell me but i didn't know. But i need you to know that i will do what i have be in your life and your mom's life for as long as possible."

Luke took a moment and said "guess I understand that. But you can't hurt her again. When I was little I would see her cry all the time I don't want that. I like hangout with you today it pretty awesome, but if you're gonna hurt us by leaving or anything please just go now." I could see that Luke was about to cry, i cautiously put my hand on his shoulder. "I need you to look at me. I am not going to walk away from you baby. I will not leave you i give you my word." He nodded his head and started to get out the car. I had no idea how i was going to do. This was my son and i wanted to be here for him i just needed to talk to callie about all of this. I also had to figure out what i wanted. I mean came back to Davis for Callie and now that i knew about son i wanted nothing more than to be with both of them. The question was would Callie ever really want to be with me again. I hurt her so much when i left.

"Hey monkey did you have fun with Arizona today." Luke had a huge smile on his face and said "yes mama. Arizona is pretty cool. I'm gonna go watch tv now or mama? Arizona thank you for today i had fun. Please keep your promise ok?" Callie had a confused look on her face and eyed me as i bent down to talk to Luke. I give her a look that says that i will explain in a minute. "Luke i promised you that i would not leave you again and i promise i won't ok. Now be good for your mama ok."

As Luke went into the house Callie started to walk into the house, i grabbed her wrist to stop her. This rush ran through me. This was the first time that i had touch Callie in years and that feeling was still there. I knew that Callie felt it too as looked the my hand on her wrist. I wasnt sure if i was allowed to really touch her so i removed my hand very quickly. With a sheepish look i asked her "Callie can i talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Arizona whats up?"

We moved so that we were sitting on her porch. I didn't know what i was going do with her but i needed her to know that i was not going to anywhere. I turned my head and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. Those eyes that i would spend hours staring into when i was younger the same eyes that i had dreamed about for years now. I shook my head to bring myself back reality.

"I just want you to know that i don't plan on leaving I want to be here for both of you. I think that we should have discussion about what that may look like. I don't mean today i just mean soon. I had so much fun with him today. He is a great kid and i want to get to know him more. I also want to get to know you more too."

Callie had tears in her eyes as she said "I agree we need to have a conversation about all this. What are you doing tomorrow, you can come here and have dinner with us and after the boy goes to sleep we can talk. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yes Calliope i think that would be a great night. I will see you tomorrow around 6. Can i h-hug you?"

Callie just nodded her head words had always been hard for her when things got too emotional. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tightly against me. I missed this i missed feeling her against me. Afraid that i would do the wrong thing or cross some line i released her and started walking towards my car. This was the first night in a long time that i felt like maybe there was a light at the end of this tunnel.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hello my loves. I am so so so sorry that i have been MIA for so long writers block is a real thing. But i think i got some good idea for the rest of this story. I will not give you a time table because life can make hard to stick to it. but i will be doing better to update more often. Please review i love hearing from you all. Please enjoy**

 **Chapter 8**

Arizona POV

I had just had the best day with my son today. I am still not used to the concept that i even had son but Luke was the best. I know most moms say that about their kids but it was true. We had gone to the movies and then to an arcade with a pizzeria in it. I found out that he is just as competitive as me. We had a shootout and loser had to eat what looked like death in a cup. Luke gave me a run for my money unfortunately for him i won. We got back the table and he was already to take the full cup to the head. I know he's nervous it's all over his face. I just couldn't watch him but i thought i would play with him a little bit.

"Alright Luke you ready for this. I thinking we have everything edible on the table in that the cup. We have salt, black pepper, red pepper flakes, tomato sauce and think that you put cheese bread in there. Ewwww"

Luke makes eye contact with me brings the cup to his lips. I eye him making him believe that I am going to make him do this. As the cup sits on his lips he plugs he's nose and his eyes. Just as he tips the cup back I put my hand on his forearm to stop him.

"No no Luke you don't have to do that baby. I think your mom would be made if I send you home with a stomachache."

He set the cup on the counter faster than i had ever seen a nine year old move. He turns his head laughs so hard. In that moment i know that i would give anything to hear that sound everyday for the rest of my life. He laughed so hard that he snorted which just made both of us laugh even harder. Once our ribs were sore and our stomach muscles were screaming he said" I can't believe I thought you were going to make me drink that. You really had me going arizona" his laughter once again filled my ears again and my face split into a huge smile. I wish he would call me mom or mama but I knew that would take time.

"oh God no I think we both would have thrown up if you had. What a mess that would have been. You ready to go little man. I'm sure Callie is missing you." He nodded his head and we headed back to his place.

The drive back to Callie had been full of silly jokes and singing along to the radio. Today had been the best day of my life. It kinda sucks that I would have to drop Luke off and go back to an empty house.

"why weren't you around when I was little? Mom says that you love me you just couldn't be with us. Is that true or did I do something to make you leave?"

I was not ready for luke to ask me that question. I mean I knew it was coming but I didn't think it would be today. I thought that maybe just maybe I could get through today without it. I had no idea how to answer that. As we pulled up into Callie's driveway, i looked at Lucas and said" Honesty i didn't know that you were around. I hurt your mom when we were younger and i understand why she didn't tell me but i didn't know. But i need you to know that i will do what i have be in your life and your mom's life for as long as possible."

Luke took a moment and said "guess I understand that. But you can't hurt her again. When I was little I would see her cry all the time I don't want that. I like hangout with you today it pretty awesome, but if you're gonna hurt us by leaving or anything please just go now." I could see that Luke was about to cry, i cautiously put my hand on his shoulder. "I need you to look at me. I am not going to walk away from you baby. I will not leave you i give you my word." He nodded his head and started to get out the car. I had no idea how i was going to do. This was my son and i wanted to be here for him i just needed to talk to callie about all of this. I also had to figure out what i wanted. I mean came back to Davis for Callie and now that i knew about son i wanted nothing more than to be with both of them. The question was would Callie ever really want to be with me again. I hurt her so much when i left.

"Hey monkey did you have fun with Arizona today." Luke had a huge smile on his face and said "yes mama. Arizona is pretty cool. I'm gonna go watch tv now or mama? Arizona thank you for today i had fun. Please keep your promise ok?" Callie had a confused look on her face and eyed me as i bent down to talk to Luke. I give her a look that says that i will explain in a minute. "Luke i promised you that i would not leave you again and i promise i won't ok. Now be good for your mama ok."

As Luke went into the house Callie started to walk into the house, i grabbed her wrist to stop her. This rush ran through me. This was the first time that i had touch Callie in years and that feeling was still there. I knew that Callie felt it too as looked the my hand on her wrist. I wasnt sure if i was allowed to really touch her so i removed my hand very quickly. With a sheepish look i asked her "Callie can i talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Arizona whats up?"

We moved so that we were sitting on her porch. I didn't know what i was going do with her but i needed her to know that i was not going to anywhere. I turned my head and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. Those eyes that i would spend hours staring into when i was younger the same eyes that i had dreamed about for years now. I shook my head to bring myself back reality.

"I just want you to know that i don't plan on leaving I want to be here for both of you. I think that we should have discussion about what that may look like. I don't mean today i just mean soon. I had so much fun with him today. He is a great kid and i want to get to know him more. I also want to get to know you more too."

Callie had tears in her eyes as she said "I agree we need to have a conversation about all this. What are you doing tomorrow, you can come here and have dinner with us and after the boy goes to sleep we can talk. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yes Calliope i think that would be a great night. I will see you tomorrow around 6. Can i h-hug you?"

Callie just nodded her head words had always been hard for her when things got too emotional. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tightly against me. I missed this i missed feeling her against me. Afraid that i would do the wrong thing or cross some line i released her and started walking towards my car. This was the first night in a long time that i felt like maybe there was a light at the end of this tunnel.


End file.
